1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle surroundings monitoring apparatus that performs object extraction with images taken by an imaging apparatus that can capture for example in the visible light region or infrared region.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-347822, filed Nov. 30, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is conventionally known a vehicle surroundings monitoring apparatus in which an object such as a pedestrian with a possibility of colliding with an automobile is extracted from an infrared image of the automobile's surroundings captured by an infrared camera, and information of this object is provided to the driver (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-6096).
In the vehicle surroundings monitoring apparatus according to one example of the aforementioned conventional art, in accordance with the position that an infrared camera is mounted on the vehicle, the temperature of the infrared camera may become excessively high depending on the operation state of the vehicle. For example, when an infrared camera is disposed at the front of the vehicle, in the operation state of the infrared camera the temperature of the infrared camera may exceed the specified durability upper limit due to the radiant heat of the internal combustion engine, causing a malfunction such as an abnormality in the infrared camera.